She Smiled
by AnnaBella8690
Summary: Belle and Gold meet again in Storybrooke.
1. Dancing Eyes

**Hellllo! This is my first OUaT fanfic. It is simply for fun. I'm not a grammar fiend, I know some of you are, if you'd like to beta this for me, just lemme know I'd be happy to post any corrections. **

**This isn't really a "fix-it" fic. It's more of just how I would like to see the meeting of Gold and Storybrooke Belle. That's why it's a little choppy, I imagine it as it would appear on TV not in a novel. I'd love to hear what you think. Enjoy.**

**-Anna**

The call came in the middle of the night.

Emma groaned as her cell rang over and over again. She rolled and slapped her hand on the nightstand until she finally silenced the offending piece of technology.

"H'lo?" she mumbled.

"Sheriff Swan! It's Dr. Whale. Please you have to hurry!" He sounded out of breath and frantic.

Emma perked up immediately, "Why? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, there's been some sort of explosion, it's on fire!"

Emma jolted out of bed, already grabbing for her shoes.

"I'm on my way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

><p>The squad car roared around the corner as fast as Emma could manage. Sure enough, the entire left side of the hospital was ablaze. She could see panicked patients coughing being led out of the building by singed firemen and doctors.<p>

"What happened?" she screamed at Fire Chief Jay.

"We're not sure. Witnesses say they heard a large boom before the entire place filled with smoke. We have evacuated most of the civilians inside and the fire seems to be well contained," he said with a sense of completion.

"Well, most is not all," Emma snapped. "Have we got a list of employees and patients? We should begin by accounting for everyone who was supposed to be there."

"Already taken care of, people are being taken to the school and they are getting checked in there. A few minor injuries, but nothing serious," the chief said. "We swept through the building and couldn't find anyone else. Now it's just about getting the fire out."

"How was the fire started?" Emma asked.

The chief jutted his chin out in the direction of a very large man. He had long stringy black hair and a scowl on his face. He was dressed in a tattered hospital gown. Two EMTs had him seated on the back bumper on an ambulance. Emma strode over to him.

"Sir, I'm Emma Swan the town sheriff. Can you tell me what happened?"

The man peered up at her. Dark, empty eyes pierced hers, "They were bad." The hollow sound of his voice made Emma shiver. "Who was bad?"

"Everyone."

"You're lucky it seems as if no one is seriously hurt…" The dark man grabbed Emma's arm, cutting her off, "Help her. She's not bad." The EMTs quickly restrained him.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's still down there. Get her. Trapped." His eyes glowered.

"Down where?"

The man pointed to the hospital with a long muscled arm. He whispered, "Exit."

Emma's 6th sense kicked in. He was telling the truth. There was a 'she' still in the building.

Emma whirled back and shouted, "Chief! There's someone trapped inside!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p>Emma and the chief together knocked down the basement door. Emma didn't have time to worry about why a door labeled exit wasn't one at all. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were met with small reception area, completely deserted.<p>

"There is no one down here Sheriff!" the chief called. Suddenly, there was a scream.

They heard banging and shouting from down the hall way. The entire place was full of smoke. It was almost impossible to see, let alone breathe. Emma pulled out her flashlight and did her best to navigate towards the sounds. When they reached the door the chief shouted at the voice behind the door.

"Stand back! We're going to get you out!"

They didn't hear a response, but the banging ceased and the chief took that as his cue to begin. He took an axe to the door. Once it was loose from its hinges Emma rushed inside. She could barely make out the figure of a person, huddled in the corner. Emma grabbed for the figure pulling it up. The three quickly made their way through the smoke filled corridor.

They emerged from the building to applause. Emma dragged the limp body towards a gurney. It wasn't until they were both seated on it that she took a good look at the person she saved.

It was a girl; she looked to be about her own age. She looked tired and ragged, her face covered in soot. Tangled brown hair clung to her face.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked

The girl said nothing, she simply nodded.

EMTs rushed over to them causing the girl to visibly shake. Her eyes darted back and forth from their faces to Emma's.

Emma took the girl's hand, "It's alright they are going to help you. They are taking you to a school, to check you out, make sure you're really alright. I'll be by after I get a few things settled to visit. Don't be frightened, alright?"

The girl raised her chin and nodded. Bravery glowed in her blue eyes.

The EMTs tucked her under the blankets on the gurney and wheeled her away.

Emma walked back to the dark man, "You were right. There was someone down there."

"Safe?" He asked

Emma nodded, "I think so."

"Good."

"I'm going to have to place you under arrest for suspected arson," She said as she placed the handcuffs around his wrists. He didn't struggle and she led him to the squad car.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

><p>Once the man, who Emma learned was named Phillip, was safely tucked away in the deepest cell of the jail she went to visit the girl.<p>

She was alone in a makeshift hospital room in the back of the school's gymnasium. After some checking it seemed pretty clear that there was no file, no record of this girl anywhere to be found. The nurses seemed to think it must have been lost in the fire but Emma knew better. She saw the dank dungeon that girl was being kept in. No one knew she was there. None of the doctors could remember her, the nurses either. Something was rotten in the state of Denmark and Emma was going to find out why.

The girl sat hugging her knees to her chest. Her hair had been combed and washed. Her cheeks were hollow but had more color in them than before.

"Hello," Emma said sweetly. "My name is Emma. Do you remember me?"

The girl nodded, "Yes."

"What's your name?"

The girl was silent she stared over Emma's shoulder before finally whispering quickly, "Paige."

"Well, Paige I'd like to get you out of here."

Her eyes lit up at that.

"The doctors don't see any reason to keep you here. You suffered no problems and honestly… they don't know why you would have been in the hospital in the first place. Do you have any family?"

Paige lowered her eyes and shook her head. Emma felt very much what she must be going through. No family, no one to care for you or about you. The pain gripped her chest. If it was the last thing she did, she would make sure this girl wasn't alone anymore.

"Do you know why you were in a hospital?"

"They said it was to protect me."

"From what?"

Paige shook her head, "Not from what, but who. They said he would come after me, that he wanted to hurt me. They showed me his picture."

Emma put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "No one is going to hurt you anymore, Paige. First things first though, let's get you somewhere a little more comfortable, yeah? I don't want to leave you out here for the wolves."

Paige smiled, "Thank you, Emma."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p>Granny was more than happy to put up Paige for a few days until Emma could find a suitable place for her to stay.<p>

Granny lead Paige, still clad in a hospital nightgown, to her room. Emma could only imagine what was going through her mind. After who knows how long in that place she was to have her own private shower, a bed, and what seemed to be the most fascinating to Paige, a window. She scuffled over to it as quickly as she could muster. She sat on the sill and stared and stared.

Emma walked over to the sill, "I'll be back with some clothes for you tomorrow, 'kay? And I'll take you out to lunch, my treat."

Paige thanked her and Granny again and went back to staring out the window.

The next day, Emma had gathered some clothes from her own closet and Mary Margret's. She walked briskly to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, looking forward to her afternoon with Paige. She was surprised to see Mr. Gold approaching Granny's front door at the same time she was.

"Ah, Good day Miss Swan," He chimed in his usual tone.

"Hello, Mr. Gold. What brings you to here?"

The two walked up the front steps together.

"Just business. I hear you're quite the hero. Saving young maidens from burning infernos.

"I did have help."

Granny opened the door, "Oh! Mr. Gold. I have your usual payment. Just let me run Emma's package up to Paige. I spent all morning on her hair. She's so sweet. It's been ages since Ruby let me curl her hair. Such a pleasure."

Granny continued gushing about Paige as she waddled up the stairs with Emma's box of clothes.

Emma and Mr. Gold waited at the foot of the stairs.

"Paige, is it?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yes, do you know her? She says she doesn't have family in town, but that doesn't mean she didn't have friends, right?"

"I can't say that I do, no."

Granny had returned and scurried back behind the counter to gather Gold's payment, talking the entire time.

"She'll be down in a moment, Sheriff. She just needed to change. Such a lovely girl."

"What, may I ask is the Sheriff up too with her damsel?" Gold asked mockingly.

Emma glowered at him, "I want to be her friend. She has no one, or at least no one she's talking about. I figure pushing someone who's been locked up then rescued from a burning building isn't such a good idea."

"Indeed, not," he mused.

Just then, they heard a door open and close. Footsteps made their way down the hall, floor boards creaking as they went. Gold stepped towards Granny as she handed him her payment and Emma glanced up the stairs and smiled at the girl she saw.

Paige looked radiant. Granny had curled her hair and it bounced lightly as she glided down the stairs. Dressed simply in a jeans and t-shirt the stand out feature was a gold scarf tied loosely around her neck.

"Emma, wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed. "Thank you for the clothes."

Emma felt Gold stiffen beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look up at Paige. His mouth opened slightly and he drew in a quick breath. Paige's eyes were still on Emma, she was smiling, bigger than ever. As she got closer her eyes drifted next to Emma and landed on Mr. Gold. The smile crashed off her face, her cheeks went white. Terror rose in her eyes. Gold sensed it too and took a step backwards.

"Paige this is Mr. Gold," Granny said, oblivious to the interaction that was happening.

Paige nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr. Gold. Excuse me I'm not feeling well at the moment. I think I need some air." She averted her eyes and brushed past Emma and Gold, brushing Gold's shoulder as she went outside.

"What the hell was that?" Emma shouted at Gold.

"I have no idea," he breathed.

Emma glared at him and rushed out after Paige.

Gold was left standing in a swirl of disbelief and panic.

_Belle_.

Alive and well and beautiful… and utterly terrified of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p>"Paige!" Emma called after her. She was already walking down the street. Seemingly, in an effort to put as much distance between her and Gold as possible.<p>

"Wait! Paige, stop!"

She whirled so quickly that Emma almost ran into her.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there… that man."

"I know he's a little creepy, but I don't think he would hurt a woman…" She trailed off, not convinced of her own words.

"No that's just it. Emma, he's the one they warned me about."

Over lunch Paige explained that a man named Gold was the reason she was locked up.

"I was sick, Emma. I saw things in my head. Things I shouldn't. And that man wanted to hurt me because of it. The hospital made me better; they kept me away from him."

Emma didn't want to believe it. But this was Gold they were talking about. The man who beat Moe French over some secret girl. The man who dealt in _children._

He was dangerous. Paige had every right to be afraid of him.

"I understand, Paige. But, trust me. He can't hurt you here. There are people to protect you."

"Who?" She looked wary.

"Like me, for example."

Paige smiled, "Emma I feel like I'm on repeat. Cause all I keep doing is thanking you."

"It's my pleasure."

Paige glanced up at the clock, "Oh my goodness 3 already? I have to go."

"Go where?" Emma asked confused.

"This morning the mayor came to visit me. She has before, while I was in the hospital. Only then I didn't know she was the mayor. She's another person I can look to for protection. She invited me over for tea."

Emma's mouth popped open a little, "You mean, Regina?"

"Yes, I know you say I don't have anything to worry about, but Regina came by to remind me that Gold was still in town this morning. She said he would find me and soon. She was right. I want to talk with her about my options. I won't live in fear Emma. I won't."

Emma wasn't sure how she felt about Paige accepting Regina's help. But, she knew what it was like to be alone and afraid. She wasn't going to keep Paige from finding some sense of comfort.

And if Gold really did want to hurt her, Paige would need all the protection she could get.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

><p>Gold wandered the streets for hours. He didn't even bother to go back and open his shop. He tried to make sense of what had just happened to him.<p>

Belle was here. In Storybrooke. That meant only one thing. She hadn't _died_ as that witch had told him. Her face was whole, as was the skin on her delicate arms. She walked gracefully. She hadn't been _tortured_ as that witch had told him.

But she _feared_ him. And it wasn't like the rest of this pathetic town. It was bone deep. It shook him inside to remember that look on her face. _Her face._ The face he had been dreaming about across 2 worlds. The face that has cried over him as he cast her out of his life.

He rounded the corner near the Mayor's office. It was all he could do to not go in there right this moment and beat her to bloody pulp.

He saw them then. Standing on the porch. The devil herself and his light. Regina had her arms wrapped tightly around Belle… Paige. She looked so comforted, relaxed, like nothing would ever bother her again. They released each other and Regina put her hands on Paige's shoulders. She was talking and Paige was nodding. Regina looked up then and saw him staring. She sneered at him. Paige whirled around, her eyes meeting his. That look was back. The look that would dominate his thoughts for quite some time.

Fear.

Regina stood protectively in front of her. Gold had no other option. This is what she had wanted. She wanted her to fear him. Everyone else did. It was only right that Paige fall in line. She fed him her lies and he ate them. And now he was paying for it.

Gold's eyes fell to the sidewalk. He couldn't look at his Belle again. His fierce Belle, reduced to a cowering, shivering mess. Looking to Regina for protection.

_You could have been her protection._

_You're going to regret it. Forever._

He hobbled home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p>His bedroom seemed much emptier than usual. He stripped off his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and could go no further. He fell on to the bed and stared at the ceiling.<p>

_Think._

What could he do now?

_Nothing._

This was different than before. His brave Belle had fallen in love with him a lifetime ago. Fearful Paige had Regina whispering in her ear. He barely stood a chance then.

It was hopeless now.

He closed his eyes.

The sound of his downstairs cabinet opening snapped him out of it. Hours had passed. It was dark out now, another burglary no doubt. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. There were precious things in that cabinet. One small, chipped thing most important of all.

Why did this entire town seem hell bent on his ruin?

He grabbed his cane and his gun. As quietly as he could he made his way downstairs. He hadn't turned off any of the lights before he collapsed into his bed. He could see the shadow of someone moving around his living room. He stopped around the corner and readied the gun. He whirled around the corner to see…

Her.

In her small hands she held a cup.

_Well it's just a cup._

She turned slowly, curling her fingers around the cup and holding it close to her heart.

Gold gaped at her. Her blue eyes danced.

"Honestly Rum, if you're stupid enough to think I'm going to let The Queen tear us apart a second time, you've got another thing coming.

Gold dropped the gun.

She smiled.


	2. Clever Girl

**Hi! Welcome baaaack. Some nice fluffy fluff going on in this chapter. It won't all be like this though. Not sure how long this story will be. I mostly just wanted to write some sweet stuff that would fit into the overall plot of the show. I'd love to know what you think!**

**Oh I also wanted to address this… I'm not having Gold call Belle "Dearie". The reasoning, he seemed to only ever use the work in mocking, when he was messing with people, or demining them. It's not a term of endearment; it's an insult for people who are beneath him. He didn't call Belle dearie AT ALL during their happy time in the castle. It's because he liked her, he didn't think she was beneath him. She was his equal. (okay weird word placement rant over ENJOY!)**

**-Anna**

Belle stood across the room. Her hair swept back, out of her face. She was unblinking, staring at him. Still clutching the cup, she took a step towards him.

He took a step back, "B-Belle?"

"It's me."

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" He stammered.

"Well, I assumed you had something to do with this mess," she gestured around, "I figured I'd show up and ask you straight out. If you understood, I could ask you what the blue _hell_ is going on. And if not, you could put me back in that loony-bin where I would obviously belong."

"But, you… you were…" She cut him off.

"Terrified?"

He exhaled a "Yes."

"If things line up the way I wanted them too. It would be best for Regina, and everyone else for that matter, to think that I was. I'm quite pleased things seem to be going according to plan."

"But, you're not? Scared of me?" He asked with such a hope in his voice, it made her sigh.

She smiled again, "Of course not."

Gold ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut. Partly in hope that he would open them and this would be a dream. Just another painful, horrid dream. When he opened them again and saw her standing there, her head cocked to the side slightly. Her eyes asking, 'are you okay?' He knew that if this was a dream he never, ever wanted to wake up.

He moved towards her then. Belle set the cup down on the coffee table and in two steps closed the distance between them. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest. His free hand wound tightly around her waist and he pressed his face into her hair.

"I can't believe you're here," He whispered.

"I can't either."

She pulled away slightly, still holding on tightly. She observed how his eyes had changed, that they were more human than before. But they still looked at her the same way, with a kind of reverence. When he looked at her like that, she felt wanted, safe, _important._

"I thought you were dead," he breathed.

"I was, in a way. Can we talk?" she asked.

Gold nodded and led her over to the couch. She sat and curled her legs under her. When he had settled, setting his cane aside, she took his hands in hers.

"Tell me everything."

He regaled her with the curse. How Regina had managed to enact it, that it was all to get back at Snow White.

"No one was supposed to remember who they really are. Which is why I'm a little more than shocked that you are sitting here on my couch asking these questions," he said almost sarcastically.

She smirked, "Well it's not my fault you like to experiment with all things dangerous." He smiled at her and let out a small laugh.

She looked away for a moment, "Why did you think I was dead?"

He felt the words catch in his throat, but her warm hand squeezed his own in reassurance.

"The Queen, Regina, told me that after _your father_," he seethed the words out from between his teeth, "locked you away that you had… ended your own suffering."

As he spoke, Belle's eyebrows knit together and he mouth opened in confusion. Her eye closed and she shook her head slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked him square in the eyes, "Alright, I'm going to tell you. But you have to promise that you're not going to blaze out of here raising fire and brimstone in your wake. It would ruin everything that I've worked for, planned for."

He steeled himself and nodded.

Belle took a deep breath, "I haven't seen my father since I left his home with you. He didn't lock me away. I don't' know where you got that information, although I must say I have a pretty good idea. My father didn't lock me away Rum. The Queen did."

Belle had just told him that she wasn't frightened of him. But, had she believed that the look on his face was in anyway directed at her. She would have fled the room screaming. She grabbed his face with both hands, "Stop, there isn't anything you can do about it."

"The hell there isn't. I can grind her bones into some wonderful bread."

"Please," Belle whispered, desperate for him to understand.

"Explain to me what happened. Every detail," he growled.

She nodded. This time, it was he who took her hands in his. He slowly slid her hands off his face, reveling in the feel of her fingertips on his cheeks.

"After I left… I wandered around staying in a few different places. I guess I was headed home, but I don't remember much about that time. My thoughts were… otherwise occupied."

He gripped her hands tighter.

"One night, she just appeared, right in front of me. Next thing I knew I was in some dank dungeon tower. I heard whispers from the guards. About the curse, but I could never fully make it out. Then suddenly, it was different. I woke up not in a stone cell, but a padded one. My clothes were different. Even the air smelled different. It was all wrong."

"But I _remembered_ the stone cell and the smell of air and tea and roses. I don't know why, but I did. So when Regina asked me, I told her the truth. I called her 'your majesty' and asked for my father… and for you… of course when the nurses heard that, it was all over. They gave me _horrible_ 'medicines', telling me that they would help with my thoughts and bring me back to 'reality'. It didn't take me long after that to understand that I shouldn't talk about those kinds of things. Regina visited every so often and it became clear to me that she was behind my imprisonment."

"I'm so sorry. My Belle, I'm so so sorry," Gold choked out.

"It's not your fault. Rum, I know we didn't leave things in exactly a positive light. But, I knew, still know, deep down that if you knew I was in danger or in pain… you would have found me. You didn't know."

"I should have. I should have known she was lying to me."

"Shh, it's alright," she stroked his hair.

"How do you not hate me? No matter what you say, this is my fault. I took you from your home. I… I cast you out of mine."

"I was angry with you. So angry… you broke my heart. You were selfish and a coward. I wanted so badly to never think of you again. The Queen changed that. Why would she want me unless… unless you still wanted me, missed me. If you had meant what you said, that last day, I would have been just another face in the crowd to her. But, I wasn't. She wanted to use me to get to you. And well, I certainly couldn't let that happen. I hated your choices, but I forgave you for them a long time ago."

He couldn't look at her any longer. He stared at the wall. For just a moment, his own self-loathing for what he had done to Belle was out shown by his hatred of that woman.

And Belle, bless her, just sat there. She let everything sink in at his own pace. She rubbed circles with her thumbs over the tops of his hands, very slowly, and rested her head on his shoulder. To learn in one day what you have believed was truth for 30 years was all a lie that, what you dreamed about could actually become reality; the weight of it almost crushed him.

After a while Belle spoke, "I have to go."

His gaze was immediately on her, "No, please. I'm sorry; it's just a lot to take in. Do you have more questions?"

She smiled a sad smile, "I would love nothing more than to stay with you all night and let you stare at the wallpaper. But, if Granny were to find me missing in the morning, that might cause a stir."

He understood, "You have to keep up the façade"

"Yes," she spoke with conviction.

"I don't know what is harder. Believing you were terrified of me, or knowing you're not and not being able to do anything about it either way."

"I'll come back when I can, at night, when everyone else is asleep."

He nodded already dreading her absence. She rose from the couch. He stood up with her and held her hand. She started to move away and fear gripped him. What if he never saw her again? What if she couldn't come back. What if her plan failed and Regina discovered the truth?

Rumpelstiltskin was done with regrets.

"Belle," he said, pulling her arm slightly.

She turned, "Yes?"

He let go of her hand and cradled her face in his hands. A rosy blush covered her cheeks. He pulled her close and slowly pressed his lips into hers. They were soft and warm, exactly as he had remembered. Their lips moved together for a moment before he pulled away. No curse, no pain, just Belle and her radiant smile that was now spreading all over her face.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered.

It wouldn't be soon enough. He quivered a smile in response and slowly released her from his arms.

He watched her disappear with a wink into his basement. He heard the distinctive squeak of his storm cellar door open and shut.

Clever girl.


	3. Insipid Girl

**Hey kids! This chapter is a short one. I'm not sure how much further I have to go, it all kind of tumbles out. But I don't have any time to write this week due to my job and this chapter was only half finished. So instead of putting off posting to give you a whole chapter, I thought I would give you half of one now.**

**Enjoy. I'd love to hear what you think!**

**-Anna**

Belle collapsed on her bed. It was well past three, but she could already tell sleep was not going to come easily, if at all. Her mind was on fire, taking it all in. Her time with Rumpelstiltskin could not have gone more perfectly. He knew her. He held her. And even left her with a lingering kiss. She had known, deep down, that The Queen's words hadn't been true.

_He cast you away. You were nothing to him._

_If he loves you so much, why isn't he here?_

_He left you here to rot._

Now it all made sense. He didn't look for her because he believed all that was left of her was bones. It had been one of the pieces she couldn't quite figure out. And when the world shifted around her, she fought with all her strength against the foreign memories that seeped into her brain.

_He's an evil, dangerous man._

_We keep you here to protect you from him._

_We won't let him hurt you anymore._

Those traitorous words were fed to her at every turn. She knew they were false. She could _feel_ it. She didn't understand why, but she could feel the warmth around her, protecting her from the actual danger.

The Queen.

That witch wouldn't be using her as a pawn any longer. Although it was crucial that The Queen didn't know that Belle was no longer her pawn.

Belle had known things were going to go her way from the moment she saw him standing at the foot of Granny's staircase. She hadn't quite expected to see him that quickly, but thankfully she had had 30 some odd years to prepare for that very moment. She needed everyone, even him, to believe that she was terrified if her plan was going to work. To see the slow bloom of affection from the ashes was the most beautiful kind of magic. And Belle intended all of Storybrooke to be cast under her spell. And she hoped her Rum was up to the task

She couldn't get moment when she first saw him out of her head. He looked so different, as a man. Even the way he held himself was different. Was that a cane? But, it was still him, her Rum, there in the flesh. And the way he looked at her, she almost lost everything right then. There was such a desperation and disbelief in his eyes, all she wanted to do was hold him and tell him that it was her, that she was here. But, that couldn't happen, not yet.

She used her well practiced terrorized face. She often got to use it in the hospital when various doctors would evaluate her. When she contorted her face in the all too familiar position she saw his entire body slump. The hurt that covered his face was almost too much to bear. He had been so expectant only a second before. Now, he shrank away from her like a kicked dog.

She hadn't intended to go to him so soon. But after seeing that defeated look on his face again outside of The Queen's office, she couldn't stand it. It was easy enough to find his address in the phonebook. (At least some of those false memories came in handy.) She located his house on the primitive map the phonebook provided and made her way through the woods towards his home.

She wasn't surprised to see the size of the house, one of the biggest on the block and a shocking peach color to boot. Rum was anything but subtle, except when it came to his contracts of course. She marveled at the stained glass window panes and wondered how beautiful they must look in the sunlight. She glanced around for a less obvious way in before finally located an old storm cellar door. It was almost completely covered in moss and dirt. After making quick work of the far too simplistic lock on the door, she ascended the basement steps into the world of _Mr. Gold._

She took a quick look around, she felt claustrophobic already. All the curtains were closed and even on this cool spring evening, the house felt stuffy. It wasn't long before she found a large cabinet, not unlike the one in the Dark Castle. It was filled with all kinds of trinkets. One stood out most of all.

That imp of a man kept her cup. Belle could hardly blame him. She shook her head as she opened the cabinet, it made a loud creak and if this cup meant as much to him as she thought it did, the creak itself would call him to her.

Now hours later, she was so beyond elated that she had gone to him.

She wondered idly how she was able to leave. After all that time, wishing and dreaming of her own personal brand of true love, he was there. It was nice to sit and talk with him; to finally get some answers to a few of her burning questions. Why the Queen had done what she did, with the curse especially. Belle was relieved that it was not exclusively about Rum.

Belle got off the bed and sat by the window again. Looking out the window was always the best remedy for sleep. Although, the only windows she had been privy too were small and dirty. She could barely believe how big _this_ window was. She could see the whole sky. The moon and the stars were out, shining brightly. Despite the perfect evening, she felt unease settle over her. After all her years of planning, tomorrow, the real work would begin.

Knowing Rumpelstiltskin would be watching over her in the distance made it seem a little less impossible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Regina was furious. Thank God she had the foresight to plant all that Golden Fear in the girl well in advance. This entire ordeal would have been ruined if that stupid, lovestruck girl escaped and ran right to the arms of her beloved beast. But, because of her careful planning, the beast was the _last_ person she would be running too.

Luckily, she had stashed all of the girl's medical records in her office. Regina shuddered at the headache she would have had, dealing with THAT mess. The imbeciles at the hospital had chalked up the missing charts to the fire.

A fire that weighed heavily on her majesty's mind. She remembered that man, Phillip, from her visits to the girl's cell. He was just a janitor. Some sort of work release program. She never gave him much thought. She certainly couldn't remember seeing him in their past lives. He must have just snapped under the pressure of the curse.

Now that was a thought Regina couldn't take lightly. If people were going around losing their minds, she would have bigger problems on her hands than a silly girl.

At least the girl's mind was well adjusted. Regina had surmised as much when she spoke with her. No more talk of castles and ball gowns in any of the recent reports and she seemed perfectly well adapted now.

Regina offered her a secretarial position at the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. It was the perfect way to keep an eye on her. Make sure that she didn't obtain a wandering eye for certain limping men about town. The insipid girl ate it up. Going on and on about how grateful she was and how she was so thrilled to be getting her life back. A moment of tension arose when the girl spoke of how fearless she felt. How she thought she finally had a means to obtain her freedom from Mr. Gold.

That tension was squashed when the girl saw Gold standing outside Regina's office. She could practically _feel_ the terror rolling off the girl. She wouldn't be mending any crack in the pavement anytime soon.

_Perfect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Complicated

Hi everyone! Sorry about my hiatus. Life has been keeping me from writing, but I'm going to make more of an effort I promise! Here is the second half of the last chapter! Enjoy and I'd love to know what you think!

-Anna

Belle and Emma strolled down Main Street. Emma had insisted that they get things called 'milkshakes'. Belle played along and cooed about how long it had been since she had one. They were quite enjoyable in fact, if not a bit too sweet.

"So Paige, tell me about you first few days. Everything going alright? " Emma asked.

Her mind immediately wandered to a warm smile and brown eyes. Those things were certainly going alright. She pushed the thoughts back and continued playing her role.

"Yes, it's a little strange though. People don't know me, they kind of look at me sideways sometimes. Like they know about… about my hospital stay," Belle whispered the last part.

Emma nodded, "I'm sure they do. Nothing is sacred here. But, I don't want you to worry."

"I'm… I'm trying not to."

"Good, you're the new girl. They were going to talk anyways. Especially since you're so pretty," Emma elbowed Belle's side.

She blushed, "Come on."

"You are! I cannot believe the change in you since the fire. You looked like a zombie when I pulled you out of there. Now, it's like life has been breathed back into you."

"I felt like a zombie. To smell fresh air, it can do wonders."

"I'm glad," Emma told her.

Belle sighed heavily. Emma had no idea how right she was. Her time in the hospital was not pleasant and she remembered retreating into herself to survive. Grasping on to precious memories. Memories of her mother's laugh, her father's worry when she would skin her knee. And most of all, memories of her time in the Dark Castle.

When you live entirely in your head, the body becomes less important.

That first time in the light had brought her out of her head. Not the glaring florescent light of her cell, but the beautiful grey overcast blanket that lay atop Storybrooke. She wondered whether anyone else in the world had ever been so stunned by a cloudy sky. There were people bustling around, talking about their lives. All kinds of strange smells and foods, of which her false memories told her were which favorites but Belle had her doubts. She had spent so much time planning and dreaming, and it was finally time to put it to motion. She was out and taking control of her fate. That will make anyone come back to life.

That and reuniting with the person you love most.

Belle had to actively work against the smile that played at her lips all day. It was much more difficult than she imagined. She had not been back to see Rumpelstiltskin since that first night in hopes that it would help with the butterflies darting about in her stomach.

It didn't.

She was grateful that she hadn't run into him in town either. She suspected that he was purposely avoiding her. Whether that was for her benefit or his own, she couldn't say.

"When do you start at the Mirror?" Emma asked with a scowl on her face.

"Next week… you don't like the Mirror?" Belle surmised.

Emma looked apologetic, "It's not the paper itself, it's the people who run it."

"Who, Sidney?" Belle asked, knowing fully well that Emma didn't mean Sidney.

Emma grimaced, "Well, he's not my favorite, but it's really Regina I mean."

"But, she's been so kind to me," Belle lied.

"I know, I know. I'm glad for that. But, she and I don't exactly get along. It's complicated."

Belle nodded, "I understand complicated, trust me."

Just then complicated turned around the corner across the street from them. It would happen that she had just been thinking about how grateful she was that Rum had stayed away from her. She internally rolled her eyes and thanked her stars that more people than just Emma were around to see this.

Belle let Paige take over. She stopped Emma with a hard hand on her shoulder.

"Emma…" she said, her voice a little louder, a little rougher than normal. She pointed to the thin man limping towards the corner of the street. Belle hid behind the Sheriff, peeking over her shoulder at Storybrooke's most feared man.

"Paige, were in the middle of downtown, he's not going to…" as Emma spoke she turned to look at Belle. The look on her face made all of Emma's careful logic go right out the window. This poor girl looked so frightened.

What had happened to her?

Emma quickly wrapped an arm around her, "You stay right here, I'll handle this."

"Emma! Don't!" Belle shouted after her as Emma strode across the street towards Gold.

"You need to turn around, Gold."

Gold smirked at the Sheriff. "I've done nothing wrong here. It is not my fault that a mad woman thinks I'm after her." He peered across the street. Belle was leaning against a building, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

_It's an act,_ He thought. _She's not afraid of you. _

But damn it she was convincing.

"Hey!" Emma snapped her fingers in front of Gold's face, bringing his attention back to her, "If you're going to feed me that line of bull, at least try not to stare daggers at her while I'm standing right here!"

"My apologies, Sheriff."

"Just stay away from her Gold," Emma sneered and stalked back over to his Belle. Emma put her hands on Belle's shoulders and gifted him with one last glare before he turned and limped away.

The townspeople around him were staring at him. This was certainly a break in the norm. Usually the avoided his gaze, too frightened to acknowledge his existence. But, now that there someone even MORE afraid of him than they were… it was circus. By nightfall, the entire town would be ignited with stories about how boogie man Gold scared the wits out of a mental patient.

Only he was safely back in the confines of his home did he allow himself time to grieve. This was torture of the worst variety. He went about the motions, preparing a small dinner for himself and pretending to watch the news on television. But, his mind was consumed with thoughts of her. It was all wrong to see her look so afraid. He was glad at least, that she seemed to have a friend in Emma. Another set of friendly eyes on her couldn't hurt. He knew that Regina would be watching her as well and nothing good could come of that.

Before he knew it, it had gotten dark outside. Gold gathered up his dishes from supper and carried them back into the kitchen. He lazily scrubbed them, not really paying attention to if they were clean or not. He turned off the running water just in time to hear a small _creak_ from behind him. His ear perked up, but he did not turn. His house was old. Old houses creaked. They did not, however, speak.

"Doing the dishes? I never thought I'd see the day."

His head popped up and he whirled around. There she was. She leaned against the door frame with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"I don't know about you, love. But someone breaking into _your_ house on a regular basis might be cause for a return to the mundane."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "I've only broken in twice."

"Perhaps you should have a key then. Save me from anymore surprises."

She smiled at that, "But, I _like_ breaking in."

He shook his head slowly, "I'm certain you do. I'm… I'm sorry about today."

She moved towards him, "Don't be. This is exactly what needs to happen. The town needs to see. They need to be on my side."

His brows furrowed together, "I'm already a villain, Belle. I don't need any help from you."

She reached his side and took his hand in hers, "Trust me. Everyone loves a good story. Villain or not."

He smiled down at her, "I'm glad you're here."

"I wasn't going to come. I thought it would make it harder on us. But, after today I discovered I was wrong." Her eyes pierced into his.

He kissed her knuckles, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because I need to be reminded of why I'm putting myself through all this in the first place."

"And have you reminded yourself?"

"Not yet," Her lips quivered.

He placed a warm hand on her cheek and pulled her lips to his.


End file.
